


Rescue

by CatLovePower



Category: Green Room (2015)
Genre: Blood Loss, Confusion, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Inner Dialogue, Post Movie, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7651348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the credits roll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue

They’re huddling by the side of the road, watching the dog and his master draw their last breath together. Waiting for a rescue.

_This is beyond boring. I’m bored. They should be there by now._

Who’s they, nobody dares asking. Adrenaline has long run out. They are fading fast now. He is. She’s strong. Solid. He’s leaning more and more until he’s lying on the damp grass. She hasn’t moved.

_It’s unfair._

_Wha…?_

_All your friends are dead._

_Your friend’s dead too._

He tries to remember the dead girl’s name, but words elude him. Language is broken. Knife to the head. He shudders. The air feels chilly; is it morning already? He’s cold and clammy and woozy. Blood loss will do that. It feels as if his blood had turned into ice. Shards of ice gripping his arm, circling his wrist.

_Keep talking._

He opens eyes he doesn’t remember closing. Birds chirp in the trees overhead. The quiet is deafening.

_Maybe we should walk. Go down the road, you know?_

He doesn’t remember which direction is the road, which direction is safe. Nowhere is safe anymore.  He’s shaking now. She’s hurt too. How come she’s so strong?

_Not weak. We’re warriors, remember?_

He does and he doesn’t. Paintball is the answer, it seems. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. Ice is turning into lead, driving him slowly into the ground.

And then there’re sirens and pretty lights. He didn’t even hear their approach. It’s as if they suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Where is she?

Cops and paramedics all around. Friends or foes? Too much movement, he closes his eyes tight shut and wait for the world to stop spinning.

_… massacre out there…_

_… should wait for the…_

_…will be a bitch to cut through the duct tape…_

Disjointed conversations about his disjointed limb, he gathers. He’s inside, he’s strapped to a table. White-hot panic floods through his veins and he tries to buck. Hands holding him down, he can’t breathe.

_… safe…_

_… over…_

His pain addled brain finally pieces everything together. He’s inside a moving ambulance. There’s no panic now, only weariness. His mind is numb already, even before he even feels the prick of a needle in the crook of his good arm. He has a fleeting thought about a misplaced friend-ally-stranger.

_Need a phone..._

A pat on the shoulder to calm him down.

_Need to call 911..._

Someone chuckles. Not funny, he’s got to report a stabbing. People are dead. Dying. All around.

There's a weird ringing in his ears now, echoes of past screams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This movie fucked me up big time. I was expecting a thriller, I got a gritty slasher film instead. Two days later, it's still bothering me, so I wrote this 'thing' to exorcise it.


End file.
